childrenfnaffandomcom-20200215-history
Doug
Doug is a secondary character in the Children comic series. He is one of the FNaF 4 Kids introduced in Kenny's arc, and witnessed The Bite of '87. Appearance Doug is a short and chubby boy with short, brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a red buttoned shirt. Personality Doug is shown to be quite obnoxious and demanding towards others, but still a caring friend. For example in Part 175 instead of asking Kenny to come over, he outright demands it. He has a severe addiction to junk food, constantly nagging about cake and candy in Part 176 and devouring chocolates in Part 183. Despite these bad traits, he still seems to care about his friends such as Kenny. Despite treating him rudely, he never outright bullies him like Brian. He also feels concern for Kenny in Part 187 and crying when he dies in a flashback in Part 200, showing he still has care and feelings hidden behind his obnoxious behavior. History Doug is first seen is Part 175, demanding that Kenny, who he refers to by his last name, to come over to talk with him. He asks if he's going to the party as all his other friends are going, before realizing it's his party and that he has to go. Doug tells him that the cake has to be chocolate, as he hated the vanilla last year and that "Chocolate is better and you KNOW it!". When Kenny tells him the cake had already been decided by his dad, Doug says that sucks but asks if there will at least be chocolate candy. He's happy to hear that were probably will be but comments that they better not be like the "disaster" two years ago. As Kenny leaves, he tells him to ask his dad to make the cake chocolate if he hasn't decided already. At the party in Part 183, he is seen devouring some chocolates, and Poppy tells him to slow down or else he'll end up fatter than that boy in "that chocolate factory movie". Doug says, with his mouth full, he wouldn't mind falling into a chocolate river because chocolate's good and he's fat already. This causes Poppy to stop talking with him and go to Kenny instead. Doug is seen again in Part 187, watching helplessly as the bullies lift Kenny towards Fredbear. In Part 190 Kenny's head is chomped down on by Fredbear, leaving Doug and Kenny's other friends in shock and horror. Doug also makes a small appearance in a flashback in Part 200, crying over the news of Kenny's death. Relationships Kenny Johnson Doug seems to be in quite a comfortable friendship with Kenny, though he can seem a bit demanding. Kenny doesn't seem to mind his somewhat rude personality, even finding it somewhat funny in Part 176. He seems concerned when Kenny is being bullied in Part 187, and is left speechless when he is bitten in Part 190. He is also quite upset over Kenny's death in Part 200, showing they must have been at least a bit close. Poppy Valley Doug and Poppy talk briefly in Part 183, where he tells her he wouldn't mind falling into a chocolate river because chocolate's good and he's already fat. Poppy isn't impressed by this and leaves the conversation. Though Doug doesn't seem to mind Poppy, it's evident she can't stand him though the two are still mild acquaintances. Category:Alive Category:Kids Category:Males Category:Humans Category:FNaF 4 Kids Category:Complete